


Four Lettter Word

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Poetry Pool Party [84]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles





	Four Lettter Word

From the moment I met you,

as little babes,

so small with wide eyes turned on the world

and wands not yet turned on each other;

but we knew,

both of us I’m sure,

that our worlds had collided.

 

The differences tore at us,

sent us spiralling in opposite orbit.

We were two separate worlds,

drastically different,

dramatically,

yet we gravitated to each other,

over and over.

 

Tell me our fate

was not determined by other

four letter words.

 

Wide eyes captivated,

captured.

Were we really so naive to think

hate wasn’t spelt with an l?

 

There’s a care to the words,

a heart in the actions

that betray our intentions.

Fear creeps in,

the fear of true loss,

that isn’t strictly assigned to

the hate fuelled by enemies.

 

When did it change?

This relationship of ours?

When did the h fall down, slump into an l?

When did the a curl into an o?

When did the collapse completely?

When did we rebuild the v?

When did the meaning of us change its tune?

 

Did it ever?

Were we always singing the song -

the one we only now realise we are.

 

From the moment I met you

did you know

this was where we’d end up? __

 


End file.
